The Truth is Out
by larsonae
Summary: What happens if Robin and Patrick reunite, but Patrick's feelings for Sabrina still linger in his heart
1. Chapter 1

Patrick and Robin had been back together for a while now and though they were having fights like they did before she was presumed dead, they were happy to have one another again. Sabrina on the other hand, was a mess. Ever since the life of her dreams was ripped out of her hands, she was just a skeleton walking through the motions of her job hurrying to get home. The only way she could find to ease the pain was to drink herself to sleep every night after work. She would start out at the Floating Rib and when Coleman called her a cab to get her home, she would leave only to continue drinking when she got home. She didn't care about what she was doing to her body. She didn't see the point anymore to care. Sabrina was leaving the Floating Rib one night after Coleman had called her a cab and instead of waiting on the sidewalk like normal she found herself walking in and out of the roadway. She walked into the roadway once more to be hit by a car. She didn't feel anything as the amount of alcohol in her system made everything numb. The car sped off down the road and she was found barely breathing by Coleman when he was leaving for the night, at least thirty minutes later. He called 911 and watched as the ambulance took her to General Hospital. He hoped he had found her in time, but only time would tell. Patrick and Robin were working that night and were surprised to hear the description of the their next patient. It sounded a lot like Sabrina but neither wanted to believe it. Robin knew that Patrick had a place in his heart for Sabrina and if she was hurt or in trouble, she knew it could tear them apart.

Robin: You okay?

Patrick: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Robin: Well I know the description made it sound like Sabrina, but I don't think she would be out this late at night

Patrick: Let's just do our job and save this person whoever it is

Patrick walked away and prepared for the ambulance to arrive. Robin went up and got prepared as well standing at the opposite door, looking at the man she loved hoping that somehow his heart would once again belong to her completely.

The EMTs wheeled the gurney passed both Robin and Patrick and Patrick just stared at the woman whose heart he broke wheel past him. Robin was already in life saving mode and Patrick just stood there unable to understand what he was feeling. He loved Robin and got back together with her because he loved her, however, the moment Sabrina was wheeled past him, he wanted to do nothing but save her and love her for the rest of his life. He snapped out of it as best he could so he could go and help save the only woman he finally truly knew that he loved.

Patrick: What do we have?

Robin: Well Sabrina has lacerations all over her body and possible internal injuries along with possible brain damage.

Patrick: Did the EMTs say what happened?  
Robin: They said she was the victim of a hit and run. Coleman called it in and was waiting with her until she was loaded in the ambulance.

Patrick: Coleman? Isn't he the one who works for Mac on nights? Whatever, we don't have time for that now, we have to get X-Rays and her into surgery before there is any more damage.

Robin: Patrick I don't think that is a good idea.

Patrick: Of course it is, I am the best neurosurgeon in the country and Sabrina is going to have the best.

Robin looked away trying hard to ignore what she was seeing in her husband's face

Robin: I'm just saying that you are too close to the patient. Let me do this

Patrick looked angrier than ever: NO! If anyone is cutting into her, it is going to be me. I need to be the one to save her. Let's go.

Patrick and the rest of the team wheeled Sabrina down to the surgery suite to get her prepped and start the surgery. Robin looked at them in sadness, but didn't want to see Sabrina die either. Her and Emma had gotten so close that Robin couldn't handle Emma asking her questions about Sabrina's death, if that were to happen. Robin quickly followed behind ready to step in just in case Patrick couldn't handle this. Patrick was scrubbing in praying quietly.

Patrick: Please God, let me help her so she can recover and I can tell her how I truly feel.

He went in and started on the surgery. Robin quickly scrubbed in and joined him. Both of them praying the patient on the table would live for completely different reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick was doing considerably well with cutting into the woman he loved and trying to repair as much as the damage as possible. He found himself looking down at her face more than he would any other patient. Robin noticed this and tried to focus on getting through the surgery to talk Patrick about what she was seeing. As she drifted into her thoughts of the looks Patrick was giving Sabrina, alarms starting going off.

Epiphany: BP and heart rate are dropping. Hurry it up Drake Jr., we are going to lose her if she is open any longer

Patrick: I'm trying there is just so much to repair

Robin: Here let me help you.

Patrick handed her a stitch kit

Patrick: Here, come over and stitch these up while I finish these repairs. We will have to look at her brain scans before we do another surgery. Opening her up even more could cause us to lose her even quicker.

There was a somber tone in his voice. The alarms were still going off. The heart rate machine showed Sabrina no longer had a heartbeat.

Epiphany: Okay we have got to get her back. I can't handle breaking in another nurse

The rest of the operating team was trying hard to push their tears back as they worked to save Sabrina's life. The paddles were pushed into the room

Patrick: Alright, I am done. Let's get the paddles on her and shock her heart

Robin: Okay, you go clean up and I will handle this

Patrick: No, I am not leaving Sabrina. I am her doctor and right now she needs medical attention

Robin: Fine

Handing him the paddles

Patrick: Charge to 200

Epiphany: Charged to 200

Patrick: Clear

He shocked Sabrina's heart, but it was still not beating on its own

Patrick: Charge to 250

Epiphany: Charged to 250

Patrick: Clear

He shocked Sabrina once again hoping that her heart would start beating on its own again. Finally, it started beating again and she stabilized before they wheeled her out of the operating room and into intensive care. They were all concerned if she would make it through the night, but knew that if she made it through the night she would make it. Robin had to go home and relieve Anna from babysitting Emma. Patrick didn't want to leave knowing Sabrina was in the ICU. Though Felix had been called to come sit with Sabrina, he was in New York visiting his parents and wouldn't be at General Hospital until the early morning. Patrick sat at the head of her bed in the room's only chair. After just watching her breathe and checking her vitals he grabbed her hand and held it in his. He kissed it.

Patrick: I'm never letting go of you again Sabrina Santiago. I love you now and forever.

He held her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth multiple times to kiss it. She hadn't moved a muscle that entire night, he didn't expect her to as he knew she needed the rest, she looked so peaceful despite what she was going through.

Felix: Hey how is she?

He startled Patrick who had nodded off in the chair, holding Sabrina's hand in his on his cheek. Felix always saw the way Patrick looked at Sabrina after Robin and him got back together. He knew that he still loved her and just wished Patrick would have yet another realization before it was too late. He knew about Sabrina's drinking but didn't know how to brooch the subject with her.

Patrick: She is stable, but still critical. I want you to know that I now realize that even though I was happy Robin was really alive, I have never stopped loving Sabrina and watching her pass me in the halls has killed me ever since. What happened tonight, has caused me to go after what I know will make me happy.

Felix: I am glad to hear it. She has been a mess since she walked away.

Sabrina's hand started to move in Patrick's hand and he got up to look into her eyes. She opened them.

Patrick: Hey

Sabrina: Patrick, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?

Patrick: Listen there is something I need to tell you.

Sabrina went unconscious again.

Patrick: Sabrina! Sabrina! You got to wake up. Felix go get help!

Sabrina's alarms started to go off again and Patrick was doing all he could to try and save her before others came to help. He did CPR to just make sure her heartbeat was regulated.

Patrick: Sabrina I need you. You can't do this, not to me or Emma


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina was finally stable, she still hadn't woken up, Patrick and Felix took turns sitting next to her. Patrick would get up and pace around the room at the foot of her bed. He thought that maybe hearing him pace would make her wake up. No luck. Sabrina was still unconscious when Robin came in for her shift at the hospital. She thought Patrick would have come home a few hours later but he didn't. Robin immediately went to Sabrina's room to find Patrick sitting on the floor next to the window just staring at Sabrina laying in the hospital bed not moving.

Robin: Patrick.

Patrick: Hey what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with Emma?

Robin: Patrick it is morning. I start my shift in a few minutes. Are you coming?

Though Patrick didn't want to leave Sabrina for a minute, he knew not leaving with Robin would cause an even bigger fight to happen when Patrick told Robin the truth.

Patrick: I guess Felix can stay with her until I get to her during rounds

Robin: I missed you last night

Pulling his lips to hers.

Patrick: Yeah me too

As he walked away with his wife, Sabrina's eyes opened.

Felix: Welcome back. You gave us all quite a scare. Especially Patrick

Sabrina: What happened? Why am I at General Hospital?

Felix: You were waiting for a cab outside of the Floating Rib and must of wandered into the street and you were the victim of a hit and run. Thank God for Coleman. If he hadn't found you

Felix couldn't think about what would have happened if Coleman didn't find Sabrina

Sabrina: And why was Patrick so worried, he was with his wife wasn't he?

Felix: Sabrina he was by your bedside the entire night, he just left to start his shift a couple of minutes ago. Sabrina he told me some things that you need to hear.

Sabrina: Well just tell me.

Felix: No, it is a conversation the two of you need to have, alone

Patrick had quickly gone through his other patients in order to get back to Sabrina's bedside. When he entered the room, he stopped in his tracks as he saw Sabrina awake talking to Felix. He wasn't thinking at all, he just dropped her chart to the floor ran to her bed and kissed her. Sabrina was taken off guard by this, but was so caught up in the feelings that she still had for him that she didn't push him off.

Patrick: Thank God, I don't know what I would do if I lost you

Sabrina: You would of gotten over it and moved on with your WIFE

Though she felt the same way as he did, she couldn't forget about his wife, and that she would always be his second choice

Patrick: No, it is not like that

Sabrina: Patrick, I'm glad to see your concern but Felix will take care of me

Felix: Sabrina! You need to hear the man out. I know I wouldn't want to be in the same room with him either, but what he told me last night changed things.

Sabrina: So what did you tell him Patrick?

Patrick: Felix could you give us a minute?

Felix: Sure. I will do recon just in case your wife comes by

Patrick pulled the chair close to Sabrina's bed, just like it was the night before.

Patrick: I was working last night when the EMTs brought you in. To see you lying there with barely a pulse and all these cuts on your body, made me realize that I screwed up. I should have left Robin a long time ago. Performing surgery on you was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I wasn't going to let someone else touch you.

Sabrina: What are you getting at Patrick?

Patrick: I want you Sabrina. I want to have a family with you. I should have never let you walk away from me.

Sabrina: So what are you going to do?

Patrick: I am leaving Robin for you. First though we need to get you healthy, including being sober for more than eight hours

Sabrina: Well I don't think that is what is going to happen first

Patrick: What are you talking about?  
Patrick followed Sabrina's eyes to the door. There standing in the doorway was Robin

Patrick: Robin how long have you been standing there?

Robin: Long enough


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina covered her eyes as she didn't want to see what happened next. Patrick got up from the chair and walked towards Robin.

Patrick: Let's talk about this outside.

Robin: Of course, we wouldn't want to cause Sabrina any more stress (sarcastically)

Patrick: Alright, that is enough! Yes, this is between the three of us but right now the main problem is between the two of us

Robin: So what is the main problem?

Patrick: Our marriage

They still were in Sabrina's room and Robin had closed the door. They were not leaving the room until they had this out once and for all.

Robin: What about our marriage? Have I made any comments about how every time you see Sabrina at work you rush to her side just to talk to her. Or how about the time she was upset because of fight with Carlos and you left your wife and daughter alone waiting for you at the family dinner we had planned, just so you could talk to her and fight Carlos.

Patrick looked down to the floor

Patrick: No you didn't, but didn't you think that I would want to talk to the woman I love, anytime I saw her?

The truth was out, Patrick finally blurted out what he had been hiding all along. That he truly loved Sabrina and his marriage to Robin would not keep him away from her any longer. Robin looked at Sabrina who was laying in her bed with her mouth open, surprised at what she was hearing.

Robin: I bet you are happy about this, I am sure this is what you planned all along?

Patrick: Don't you dare blame any of this on her! She has done nothing but be there for me and our daughter while you were gone, and the moment you came back, on our wedding day I might add, Sabrina did the right thing and walked away for you to have your family back.

Sabrina: Patrick?

Sabrina had been quiet just taking it in. He looked back at her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Patrick and Robin immediately forgot about their fight to help Sabrina. Sabrina started to have a seizure and along with Patrick and Robin, Epiphany and Felix ran in the room and helped them hold Sabrina down.

Patrick: We got to get her in for a CAT scan now, she could have brain damage, that is causing this

Robin: Patrick, you can't handle this if she needs surgery.

Patrick: Yes, I can. I have to, even if this kills her

Sabrina's seizures finally stopped and they wheeled her out of the room. Robin grabbed Patrick's arm trying to stop him. Patrick looked backed at her, before pulling away

Patrick: I am going to have Alexis draw up the papers. If you'll excuse me I have to be with the woman I love.

Robin stood there in disbelief of what happened. She knew the marriage was over, but didn't realize how long the marriage had been over.


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick had to perform surgery on Sabrina. There was swelling in her brain, which caused the seizure, so he had to make a hole in her skull so the pressure would be released. Patrick finished the surgery and after Sabrina was wheeled out to recovery, he broke down. He couldn't believe what had transpired in the past hours. He had to perform multiple surgeries on the woman he loved, he watched her die and come back to life, told her how he felt about her and had to explain to his wife that she wasn't the love of his life. He was breaking down more as Felix came in the locker room to get him.

Felix: Patrick, It's Sabrina

Patrick didn't even ask if something was wrong, he just got up and ran to her recovery room. What Felix couldn't tell him was that Sabrina was stable and her eyes were beginning to flutter. Patrick was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her, laying there her head covered with a bandage, eyes open staring at the ceiling. He calmly walked over to the edge of her gurney and grabbed her hand.

Patrick: Hey beautiful

Sabrina: Hi

Patrick was relieved that the surgery hadn't affected her memory. He sat there until they wheeled her back into her room. She was asleep by the time they got her to the room, but Patrick resumed his seat right by her head, holding her hand in his. He fell asleep that way but he didn't care, he was right next to the person he wanted to be with. Alexis walked into Sabrina's room the next morning along with Dante. Alexis was there for Patrick, Dante was there for Sabrina.

Alexis: Patrick (softly)

Patrick jolted awake as Alexis touched his shoulder

Patrick: Alexis, good to see you. Dante, what are you doing here?

Dante: Well, I thought it would be time to finally get Sabrina's statement about what happened the night of her accident

Patrick: Well I will leave you to it. What Alexis and I have to discuss is kind of private.

He touched Sabrina's shoulder and she awoke with a jolt.

Patrick: Sorry, I had to wake you, but Dante is here to get your statement.

Sabrina: Patrick what are you doing here?

Patrick: I wanted to make sure you were okay.

Sabrina: I thought you would be on rounds by now.

Patrick: No, Alexis is here and there is some things I need to get straightened out with her.

Sabrina: Okay I will see you soon.

She remembered Patrick's confession of love for her last night before her seizure and Robin standing in the doorway, but she knew that though she wanted to have him back in her life, he would actually have to work for her. She wasn't the same person he left and she was never going to be the same quiet, do anything to please a man person again.

Dante: Hey Sabrina, I am sorry that I have to remind you of your accident, but the importance of your statement may just help us find the person who did this to you.

Sabrina: Okay, but I have to tell you I don't remember a lot about that night

Dante: Do your best

Sabrina: Well, I was at the Floating Rib like always after work and it was almost closing time so I had Coleman call me a cab. I remember going out to the sidewalk to wait on the cab and all I remember next is waking up here with Patrick next to me.

Dante: We got Coleman's statement and he said that when you left you were pretty drunk and he was worried about you getting home on your own. He said that he thought you must have gotten your cab, because a cab driver didn't come in to ask about his fare. He closed up and found you in the road, barely clinging to life.

Sabrina: All right, Dante, you can stop with police business. Come give your sister a hug.

Felix and the rest of Port Charles had heard about how Sabrina was Sonny's long lost daughter. All except for Patrick and Robin, they had been away for a couple of months before Sabrina's accident and that is when Patrick's feelings for Sabrina started to surface. He just thought it was memories, but when he had gone back to work and saw her that first day, he knew those feelings were not just memories. He wasn't caught up on the gossip as Sabrina's parentage had finally been put in the old news file of Port Charles gossip by the time he got back to work. Sonny had been told of Sabrina's accident, but had too much business to focus on that he couldn't make it to the hospital. Dante was the first family member to visit, as the others didn't want to go in there with Patrick being at her side, and Dante had to make sure he got her side of the story. He was glad to see she was okay.

_Hospital Conference Room_

Alexis: So let me get this straight. You are leaving your risen from the dead wife to go back to your fiancé who walked away from her own wedding when your dead wife showed up, because you just now realized you love your ex fiancé more than your wife.

Patrick: Yes, it really isn't that complicated

Alexis: I know it isn't complicated, I am just saying that I don't think Sabrina is going to let you just walk back into her life without you working your butt off. Do you remember everything she was put through?

Patrick: Yes Alexis I do and I am willing to do whatever I have to do get her and keep her by my side.

Alexis: All right, have you told her father about her recent hospital stay?

Patrick: Her father? What are you talking about Sabrina's father hasn't been a part of her life since she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle.

Alexis: You know for a person who claims to be so up to date with the happenings in Sabrina's life, you haven't been keeping up.

Patrick: Would you please tell me then?

Alexis: All right, I don't want you looking like anymore of an idiot than you already do to her. Sabrina's father is Sonny Corinthos.


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick had to take a seat from what Alexis had just told him. He didn't understand how no one had told him about this news. He thought people would of at least mentioned it to him.

Alexis: How you doing?

Patrick: Okay considering.

Alexis: Well I want you to know the reason you probably don't know is that this came out a while ago when you were gone with Robin. When we got the news, we had to make sure Sabrina was safe. She had to move into Sonny's because his enemies were figuring out that he had another daughter.

Patrick: Why hasn't any one told me about this? I mean I have been back to work for a month now.

Alexis: Well, everyone thought you and Sabrina were over and that it didn't matter to you who her father was.

Patrick: Well it does, Alexis. I want to know everything I can. I want to end my marriage to Robin and eventually get married to Sabrina. Knowing that she is Sonny's daughter, it is going to be even harder than I thought.

Alexis: You ready to walk through fire for her.

Patrick: I have, ever since she told me she had feelings for me

_Sabrina's Hospital Room_

Dante: I'm glad you are doing well

Sabrina: So am I. I just hope Patrick still wants me after he finds out who my dad is

Dante: Well, I am letting you know now, we all are going to make it tough for him to win you back

Sabrina: Oh goody. I was already planning on having him work hard, but knowing dad and the rest of you, he might as well have to walk through fire.

Dante: Why shouldn't he have to do that?

Sabrina: I guess your right.

Dante: Sabrina there is something we need to talk about.

Sabrina: What? We already talked about my accident and Patrick. What else is there?

Dante: Your drinking.

Sabrina's head turned downward as Dante said these words. She knew she had been increasing her amount of drinking ever since her and Patrick's almost wedding.

Sabrina: I know what you are going to say.

Dante: You do?

Sabrina: Yeah, dad told me about Grandpa Mike and his alcoholism and to just be careful

Dante: Yes, we all want you to be careful, but this whole accident wouldn't have happened if you weren't so drunk.

Sabrina: I know and Patrick wants me to go to meetings as well

Patrick walked over to Sabrina's door and looked at Dante and Sabrina talking through the window. How could someone so sweet be related to someone so cruel? He watched as Dante and Sabrina laughed and couldn't help but smile, she seemed happy to have siblings. This was the first time he saw her smile since she came to the hospital, and he couldn't help but smile too. He came in and Dante immediately went back into police mode.

Dante: Well Sabrina that is all I need you for now. I hope with this information we can catch whoever did this to you.

Sabrina: Thank you so much Dante

Patrick: All right you two, Alexis told me all about your link to Port Charles besides your cousin Juan.

Sabrina's smile faded

Sabrina: She did.

Patrick: Yes, she did.

Dante: Well then as Sabrina's older brother, I hope you know the Corinthos' men aren't going to let you get Sabrina back easy.

Patrick: Oh, I am prepared to walk through fire for her

Dante: I may just have to take you up on that

Sabrina was sitting in her bed just smiling and covering her mouth in disbelief. Dante leaned down and kissed Sabrina on the cheek

Dante: I'll see you later sis

Sabrina: Bye Dante

Dante: Patrick, we will be watching you

Patrick: Bye Dante

He looked back at Sabrina and just smiled


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick: So how long were you going to wait to tell me?

Sabrina: Well, I wasn't planning on telling you at all, we weren't going to get back together so I didn't see a point.

Patrick: That was a good plan, but now that we are going to get back together, I think I should know.

He leant down and kissed her.

Sabrina: Well that is about it. Sonny is my dad and I know have three very protective brothers, who along with my dad aren't your biggest fans.

Patrick: In time they will be

Sabrina: You are pretty confident

Patrick: When it comes to getting you back, I am very confident

Sabrina: Why don't you go work on that while I get some rest

Patrick: Oh don't worry, I have already been working on it

He looked at the door and saw the first of many surprises that he had planned for Sabrina starting to arrive. He went and opened the door and in walked 15 flower delivery men who each had two vases of two dozen red and white roses in their hands

Patrick: See, I have been busy. But don't think this is it Ms. Santiago.

Sabrina: Patrick they are beautiful!

She kissed him as he came back to sit next to her.

Sabrina: Are there notes?

Patrick: Of course there are notes!

He got up and grabbed them all for her to read later after she took a rest

Sabrina: Now, you need to check on your patients. I will be resting and getting better. I am just excited to go back home.

Patrick: All right, but I am not going to leave you alone any longer than I have to.

Sabrina: Please take your time, my dad said that he was going to stop by later today

Patrick: Well I hope these flowers will show him I am serious.

Sabrina: They are definitely a step in the right direction

Sonny arrived a few minutes after Sabrina finally had fallen asleep. He looked around her room and saw all the roses. He just smiled as he was happy someone was doing their best to woo his daughter. He went up and kissed her on the forehead and saw the notes on the table next to her bed. He sat in the chair and picked up the notes to read them.

_Sabrina, I am sorry it took me this long to realize that you are the only one for me. I should have never let you walk away. Love you now and always, Patrick_

Now that Sonny knew who sent the flowers they were a step in the right direction, but Patrick would have to try ten times harder than anyone else to prove to Sonny, he was worthy of dating his daughter. He watched her sleep and though she was all bandaged and bruised, he was happy he could just sit there and watch her sleep.

Sonny: How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?

Patrick: I've asked myself that same question ever since I met her.

Sonny: Patrick. Listen, I was just visiting her, I heard what happened and she has taken good care of the kids ever since she became a nurse

Patrick: Sonny, I know you're her father. Alexis told me all about it, when I was discussing the divorce.

Sonny: What are you talking about divorce? I thought you and Sabrina never made it down the aisle.

Patrick: I wasn't talking about me and Sabrina, I was talking about me and Robin

Sonny: Why would you want to get a divorce?

He knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Patrick himself

Patrick: Because ever since Sabrina walked out of my life before our almost wedding, I haven't stopped thinking about her.

Sonny: Well that is nice to hear, but I hope you know just roses are not going to cut it, in getting her back

Sabrina was starting to stir, but both men were too focused on each other to notice

Patrick: I am fully ready to do whatever I have to do to get Sabrina back. That includes taking care of her once she is discharged.

Sonny: How are you going to do that? She is coming home to stay with me.

Sabrina: First of all, I am not going home with either one of you when I am discharged. I am going to go back to my apartment and Felix can take care of me

Sonny and Patrick turned towards her, shocked that they were loud enough to wake her.

Sonny: Hey princess, so good to see you are doing okay

Sabrina: I am hanging in there, so what is this about me staying with you?

Sonny: I just don't want you overexerting yourself when you are at home.

Patrick: That is why I think she needs to come home with me, I am the one who operated on her

Sonny: You have Emma to worry about and it is just me at my house. I really think that she will be more comfortable and get more rest at my house.

Sabrina: Okay, both propositions rejected. I will be fine at my apartment and if I need something I will call.

Both Patrick and Sonny sighed, knowing that they couldn't reason with her once her mind was made up.

Sonny: Fine, I will be there to check on you everyday

Patrick: And I will be there twice a day

Sabrina knew she was lucky to get to stay at her apartment, let alone only get three visits a day. She was glad that Patrick was taking an initiative in front of her father, but was concerned it was more to show Sonny up than because he cared about her. She had to use the bathroom and decided to try and walk on her own. That lasted two seconds as both men were at either side walking her to the bathroom.

Sabrina: I need to do this on my own. Would both of you please back off

They gently released their grip. She made it to the bathroom and back, but when she finished getting into bed she was exhausted and sore.

Sonny: This is why I want you to live with me. You will have someone helping you until you are strong enough

Sabrina: I will be fine. It is nothing a little physical therapy can't fix

Sabrina was released from the hospital and went back to her own apartment. She was glad to be back in her apartment with her clothes and bed. Felix was doing an amazing job of helping her. Sonny and Patrick both came over as much as they could along with her brothers. Patrick would always greet her and say goodbye to her with a kiss. This made her smile, but she was ready to have a serious talk with him. She wanted to be with him, but she was so concerned about being hurt again she didn't want to fall hard. Her dad and brothers were there this time, but as much as they tried to protect her, she knew it could possibly only lead to a bigger heartbreak. She barely got over the last one. She was sure she wouldn't get over this one, if it happened once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Sabrina was nervous. She had called Patrick and asked him to come over as soon as he could. She planned to have that serious talk with him today. She wanted to know where they stood and why it had to take her getting hit by a car for him to finally tell everyone the truth. She heard a knock on the door from her bedroom. She got up off of her bed, straightened her clothes and took a deep breath before walking to the door.

Sabrina: Patrick, I am so glad you could come

Patrick: What is wrong? You need to go to the hospital?

Sabrina: No, nothing is wrong with me, I am ready to go back to work in a couple of days. What I wanted you to come over for, was to talk about us

Patrick: What about us? Aren't we together again?

Sabrina: Yes, but I need to know how serious you are. There are also some questions that I want to ask you.

Patrick made his way over to the couch and sat down. Running his fingers through his hair, he prepared himself for a long conversation. Sabrina stood by the door hesitant to sit down as that is how most of their love-making happened.

Patrick: Okay, I am ready

Sabrina: Well, how serious are you about me?

Patrick: What kind of question is that?

Sabrina: A real question. I mean I knew you were serious enough to want to marry me, but then Robin came back.

Patrick: Need I remind you Sabrina, but you were the one who walked away. You didn't allow me to make a choice.

Sabrina: There shouldn't have been a choice, your wife wasn't dead, I needed to walk away

Patrick got up from the couch and moved towards Sabrina, she moved away knowing that she would fall into his gravitational pull if he touched her

Patrick: Sabrina, from the moment you walked away, I have missed you

Sabrina: Then why did it take a car to hit me for you to finally tell everyone how you were truly feeling?!

Sabrina's voice was raised. Patrick had never been yelled at by her, so he stepped back.

Patrick: You want to know why!

Yelling right back at her

Sabrina: Yes, I do!

Patrick: All right I will tell you. Because before all I could do was stare at you while you were working! Then when Robin and I went on our trip every place I turned I saw you. You were in the restaurants, in the hotels, even in the hotel room. I felt your hand in mind, but I would look over and you wouldn't be holding my hand. I knew then that I needed you in my life. When you were brought into the hospital that night and I had to bring you back to life, I knew that no matter what I had to do, no matter who I had to hurt, I would get you back. Even if it took the rest of my life I would do it. Sabrina I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want you by my side.

Sabrina at this point was sobbing, she finally saw what she wanted to see in him, real love for her and only her.

What neither of them knew was that Sonny and Dante had come to check on Sabrina. They had heard yelling as they approached her apartment, but wanted to see what was going on before they barged in. They were both listening at the door, as Patrick told her everything. Both were smiling as they knew that he meant every word. They finally decided to make their presence known. They banged on Sabrina's door giving both Patrick and Sabrina a jump.

Sonny: Sabrina, it's dad and Dante open up.

Sabrina: Coming

Patrick (quietly): Shouldn't I be hiding somewhere?

Sabrina: No, they both know you stop by to check on me

She wiped her eyes and put on a smile as she opened the door

Sabrina: Hey dad, Dante what's up?

Dante: Oh, we just wanted to check on you. Patrick what are you doing here?

Patrick: I, uh, just wanted to check on Sabrina too.

Sonny: Well, checking on her, doesn't mean yelling at her Patrick

Sabrina and Patrick looked at each other, they knew they were busted

Sabrina: In all fairness, I was the one who first yelled at Patrick

Sonny: About time you found your Corinthos side

Patrick: Yeah, she has it. Well I should be going?

He leaned over and kissed Sabrina. Both Sonny and Dante cleared their throats but neither of them could get them to separate.

Sonny: Hey Patrick, I have something to tell you.

Patrick: What? I'm not good for Sabrina is that it.

Sonny: No, though that is true. I wanted to tell you both me and Dante heard what you two arguing from the hallway and what you said. Based on what you said, I am finally okay with giving you my blessing to date Sabrina

Patrick: Well I am glad to hear that. I do hope you know, I want to marry her.

Sonny: I just said date, I didn't say marry, not just yet

Dante: That one will take some time

Patrick: I'm not going anywhere

Sonny: Neither are we (pointing to himself and Dante)

Sabrina: Here we go.

Sabrina was being held by the waist with Patrick's hand tightly pulling her into him. He kissed her temple, ready to make up for lost time.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny and Dante finally left the apartment after a couple of hours of making both Sabrina and Patrick uncomfortable. They got up and both kissed Sabrina on the cheek before they left. Sabrina turned around and saw Patrick putting on his coat

Sabrina: Where are you going?

Patrick: I was going to go check in with Alexis and make sure things were going okay with the divorce.

Sabrina walked across the room and grabbed his coat, pulling him into her. They looked at each other in the eye.

Sabrina: Alexis will call when she has everything ready for you to sign.

Patrick: Are you telling me, you aren't going to let me leave?

Sabrina: What do you think?

She pulled him into her kissing him with so much passion for the thought of leaving would leave Patrick's mind without a second thought. Sabrina took off his coat and through it on the floor. They kissed their way from the living room into Sabrina's bedroom, losing clothes along the way. They got to her bedroom with both of them just in their underwear. Patrick spinned her around pushed her against her bedroom door. Patrick made sure to lock to the door, just in case Felix was to come home. They made there way over to the bed and got lost in each other.

Patrick: You sure this is okay?

Sabrina: Why wouldn't it be? I have been waiting to do this with you ever since I walked away.

That answer caused Patrick to want to take all the pain he had caused her away with his kisses and his touches. Sabrina enjoyed Patrick's enthusiasm, finally knowing for one hundred percent certainty she made the right decision in taking him back. They made love so many times that night, it was something both of them never thought would happen again and though they knew they would have years of it to come, they wanted to make up for the time they lost. Sabrina awoke the next morning wrapped in Patrick's arms. She couldn't help but smile thinking about what their future held. She moved to get out of the bed, but woke Patrick up and went back into his arms before both of them had to go to work. They got dressed and made their way to the kitchen. Felix was in there making breakfast; he turned to face them and just smiled.

Felix: Good to see you two waking up together again

Patrick: Why would that be good to see, we were never spent the night over here

Felix: Oh, I just know the look on both of your faces well enough

Sabrina: Oh my God

She blushed and covered her face with her hands. All Patrick could do was smile with his head looking at the floor, while pulling Sabrina close to him

Patrick: On that note, I have to get to work

Sabrina: As do I, I will see you later Felix

Felix: Okay I will be waiting to hear the details!

The door slammed shut and Felix just smiled. As he went along with making his breakfast, he started humming the bridal march under his breath


	10. Chapter 10

_General Hospital_

Patrick and Sabrina made their way from the locker room hand in hand towards the nurses' station. They saw flowers on the desk and went to see who they were for, going around the hospital and keeping out of other people's business was impossible, so they just glanced at the card. It had Sabrina's name on it

Sabrina: Patrick you shouldn't have

Patrick: That is awfully sweet to think I sent them and I wish I did, but who did send them

Sabrina taking the card: Well let's see

She read the card and couldn't help but smile, making Patrick a little jealous

Patrick: Alright, who are they from

Sabrina: They are from my dad and brothers. They wanted to make sure I have a great day back and for you and Emma to join me at family dinner tonight

Patrick: Well that is a nice invitation, but I don't think me and Emma will be joining you and your family for dinner

Sabrina: Well, I hope you know that will speak volumes to my dad about your intentions. He may just decide to move me in with him and ban you from seeing me.

Patrick: Really.

Sabrina: Uh-huh

Patrick: Well I would go if I didn't have to find a bullet proof vest for both me and Emma

Sabrina: Dad has guards, and besides when we have family dinners there is extra security around

Patrick: That makes me feel so much better (sarcastically)

Sabrina: I know how you feel about being around my dad, but he is just that my dad. I want you two to have a good relationship so if we get married it isn't a constant war. He wouldn't do anything to put either you or Emma in harms way

Patrick: What do you mean IF we get married? Sabrina I intend on making you my wife as soon as possible. I know that this would be a good step in that direction and I know that he takes the precautions when all of his kids are together, but I am just nervous about Emma being there.

Sabrina: Well, isn't this weekend Emma's weekend with Robin?

Patrick: Yes.

Sabrina: Okay, then how about you just come to this one and when you feel safe enough to be around my whole entire family, we can bring Emma.

Patrick: Sounds like a good compromise.  
Sabrina: All right, make sure you were a suit coat and tie. It is formal dress.

Sabrina kissed him and walked away, starting her shift

Patrick: What are you going to wear, a ball gown and tiara?

Sabrina could hear him, so she turned around and smiled

Sabrina: You'll just have to wait and see

It was the end of their shift and Patrick was waiting for Sabrina at the elevator. He heard heels come walking down the hallway and stop when they got to the elevator. He slowly looked up from his phone and saw that Sabrina was standing in front of him wearing a strapless red dress that ended at her knees.

Patrick: Wow. You look amazing

Sabrina: See, no tiara

Patrick: I do think a tiara would be a nice touch though

He said, pulling her into him as they waited for the elevator. He kissed her and as they were getting more into kissing each other, the elevator door opened.

Sabrina breaking contact and looking at Patrick

Sabrina: We better get going. Dad doesn't like people being late for family dinner

Patrick: All right, let's get on with this

Sabrina: Are you nervous?

Patrick: Why would I be? I am only going to be in the same room as my girlfriend's father and brothers who are very protective of their sister.

Sabrina: Well Lulu and Kiki will be there, they aren't as protective of me.

Patrick: That is good to hear.

He leans in to kiss her as the elevator doors close. They made their way to Sonny's house and before they knocked on the door, they looked at each other and kissed. When they were continuing their kiss Sonny opened the door, making them jump.

Sonny: Hey sweetie, good to see you. Patrick this is an awesome surprise, I am glad you are stepping up. Come on in.

Patrick looked at Sabrina as they went in. Sabrina smiled at him as if to say 'I told you so.'

Patrick sighed and followed Sabrina into the house, reluctantly shutting the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Patrick managed to get through the first Corinthos' family dinner fine. He somehow enjoyed himself. He never thought, that could be a possibility. He and Sabrina were in his car as he drove towards her apartment. Patrick couldn't keep his eyes and hands where they were supposed to be. His eyes looking at her in that dress and his hands moving up her bent leg from her knee up to the seam of the dress. Her hand stopped his from going any further. She intertwined her fingers in his.

Sabrina: Be patient Patrick. You have to drive.

Patrick: I am very good at multi-tasking. Besides we could always just go over to my house, it is closer.

Sabrina: Well, Felix is at the apartment tonight. I don't think you want him as an audience (laughing)

Patrick heard this as her saying it was okay to be at his house, alone with him. He turned the car in the direction of his house and started placing kisses on her hand going up her arm. Sabrina laughed as he did this, not believing how impatient he was to get her all to himself. They pulled into the driveway and Patrick almost pulled Sabrina out of the car with him through the driver's side door as he didn't want to let her go. She got out of the car and walked over to him. They kissed by the car and made their way hand in hand up to the house. They paused at the door and kissed yet again before Patrick let them in. When they made their way into the living room, Patrick dropped his keys on the ground and shut the door with his foot, as he was to wrapped up in keeping Sabrina close to him.

Patrick: Is this okay?

Sabrina: Patrick if it wasn't I would have made you take me home

Patrick: I know. I just wanted to check. I have waited so long to have you back in this house that I can't believe you are here with me.

Sabrina: Well, I am

She leaned in and kissed him passionately. This caused Patrick to drop his keys on the ground as he couldn't keep his hands off of her. They moved over to the couch and sat down. They broke apart only to catch their breath and were about to back kissing each other when Sabrina's phone rang. Based on the ring, she knew it was her dad.

Sabrina: I better get that. It could be something important

Patrick: This isn't important?

Pouting as she reached for the phone in her clutch.

Sabrina: It is, but this could mean me leaving for a while

Patrick: Leaving?! What do you mean leaving?

Sabrina answered the phone and ignored Patrick's shock at what she had just told him. Patrick got up and paced as she talked to Sonny. He couldn't believe that she may be leaving when they just got back together.

Sabrina: Yes, I understand. I will be ready. I am not at my apartment, I am at Patrick's

Sabrina hung up the phone. She got up and stared at Patrick.

Sabrina: Well what part do you want first?

Patrick: All of it.

Sitting down on his lap, Sabrina kissed him gently. She took his face in her hands and met his eyes with hers.

Sabrina: That was dad, he said that I have to go away for a little bit. I guess his enemies are coming and he doesn't want me to be the first target, since I am the first child to not go through one of these, he thinks that they will go after me.

Patrick: All right, but I am coming with you.

Sabrina: Patrick you can't leave. You have your job and Emma to think about. I will be fine, you need to stay here.

Patrick: Sabrina, I am not going to let you walk away to possibly never see you again. I will be with you all the way and in regards to work I can take a leave of absence and Emma has been wanting to spend more time with Robin and this will allow her to do that. Where are we going?

Sabrina: Are you sure?

Patrick: Yes. I am.

Sabrina: Go and pack tropical, we are going to Puerto Rico

Patrick: Good, I can't wait to see where you grew up.

He kissed her and left to pack. She sighed and was excited to see how serious he was at wanting to go with her. She heard the Corinthos knock on the door and opened the door. There was Sonny standing there ready to take her to the airport.

Sonny: You ready sweetheart?

Sabrina: Yeah, in a few minutes. Patrick is coming with me.

Sonny: Really? That is a good step. I'm sorry for having to do this, but I just don't want to lose you.

Sabrina: I know. It will be hard to not be around anyone or know what is going on.

Sonny: Well we will let you know as soon as possible.

Sabrina: I know.

Patrick came back from his bedroom carrying a bag.

Patrick: Hey, you okay with me going with her? Asking Sonny

Sonny: Of course I am. She would be lonely without you being there. She will have to show you everything in Puerto Rico

Patrick: That is what I am most excited for

They headed out together and Sabrina hung back looking at the house. She hoped things would be the same when they got back, but she knew things wouldn't be the same, especially for her and Patrick.


	12. Chapter 12

Sabrina didn't want to say anything about how their lives would be different, but she knew eventually she would have to tell Patrick and her family. She was late and though she thought for a moment it was stress, she knew she was pregnant. She didn't want to say anything to Patrick as she was concerned that she would lose the baby and get his hopes up. She hadn't even said anything to anyone. She decided that before they got on the plane, she would tell her dad about her thought and tell him she would let him know for sure in a few days.

Sabrina: Hey dad, could you come her for a minute?

Sonny reached towards her and she whispered in his ear, when they let go of each other, Sonny couldn't help but smile at the news that he just heard.

Sonny: I love you. I am so happy for what you think is true, and I hope that it is true. Patrick you take care of her.

Patrick: Will do Sonny.

Sabrina walked back to where Patrick was sitting and sat down next to him. She couldn't help but smile at how happy her father was at her news.

Patrick: So you want to tell me what that was about

Sabrina: In due time Dr. Drake. In due time

The plane took off and they made their way safely Puerto Rico and Sonny's men were waiting for them at the airport to take them to the safe house. They got in the back of the car and Patrick tried to get the secret out of Sabrina the whole way from Port Charles to Puerto Rico and from the airport to the safe house by placing soft kisses on her neck. Sabrina just laughed at him.

Sabrina: You will find out soon enough. These things take time.

Sabrina hoped with that last sentence Patrick didn't get any ideas about what she was talking about. Patrick stopped kissing her neck and brought his face up to meet hers. With the look he gave her, she knew he had the thought as well that she might be saying she is pregnant.

Patrick: Sabrina, are you saying that you might be pregnant? Is that what you told your dad?

Sabrina started tearing up as she wanted to keep the secret that she thought she was pregnant to herself until she found out for sure.

Sabrina: Yes. That is what I am thinking.

Patrick: What is wrong. I thought this news would excite you

Sabrina: It does, I just didn't want to get your hopes up if we find out I am not pregnant.

Patrick: Sweetie, the best part about this is that we are going to find out together and if you are not pregnant we will just keep trying to have a child of our own, because that is what I want and I know that is something you want. Let me tell you this. I have a feeling you are pregnant. You have that glow about you.

Sabrina: Really, I thought it was from being home in Puerto Rico

Patrick: That too, but you just have the special extra glow about you

He went back to kissing her neck and when they reached the safe house, they continued to kiss each other all the way up the steps, making their way to the master bedroom. Sabrina went to use the bathroom and as she did that Patrick went to check out the house. They met up at the balcony off of the master bedroom and looked at the view.

Sabrina: Would you look at how beautiful this is

Patrick: I know the view I see is more gorgeous than any ocean view

Sabrina bent her head down and couldn't help but blush, Patrick lifted her head with his fingertip so her eyes met his.

Patrick: You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't wait until we find out if we are expecting.

Sabrina: Well we will only have to wait a few more minutes. I took an at home pregnancy test while you were checking out the rest of the house and we should know anytime now.

They got lost in each other on the balcony enjoying what could possibly be the last few minutes they have as just the two of them.


	13. Chapter 13

They forgot about the possible pregnancy until the timer went off, signaling that the results were in. Sabrina and Patrick stopped kissing and just stared at each other. They were excited to look at the results but neither of them got up, they just held on to each other.

Patrick: You ready?

Sabrina: No, I mean yes, but I am just nervous

Patrick: Why are you nervous?

Sabrina: Because if I am pregnant I am going to need some medical attention until we get back in Port Charles. I just hope that if I am pregnant, that we are able to have the baby in Port Charles, that way Emma can see her baby brother or sister first thing.

Patrick: Well let us find out.

He got up and grabbed the pregnancy test off of the bathroom counter, he didn't look at the results, he wanted to see it with Sabrina. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, placing his hand in hers. He kissed her on the forehead before looking at the test. He got a sad look on his face

Sabrina: Oh God, it's negative isn't it, I knew it would be, I am so sorry for getting you so excited for no reason.

As she was talking he couldn't help but start to smile.

Sabrina: Why are you smiling?

Patrick: Because you didn't get me excited for no reason

He handed her the test, so she could see for herself. Her eyes became filled with tears and a smile crept onto her face, that wouldn't leave.

Sabrina: I can't believe you made me think I wasn't pregnant

Patrick: Well I have to keep you on your toes, sometimes

Sabrina slapped his arm, he grabbed her and started to kiss her passionately, they fell backwards on the bed kissing each other.

Patrick: So, what do we do now?

Sabrina: I guess we tell my dad, that as soon as I can get back to Port Charles the better. I really don't want to have the baby here. I want family around when the time to have the baby is here

Patrick: Sounds like a plan to me, but I want to have you checked out. I am going to make some phone calls and get you an appointment ASAP.

Sabrina: I better call my dad, so he knows what is happening

Patrick: Hurry back, I can't wait to celebrate

As he kissed her

Sabrina left the room to call Sonny, and all Patrick could do was lay on the bed and think about how lucky he was. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, he held the test above him and just kept looking at it and smiling. He had a million questions on his mind, but there was one, that he had been wanting to ask Sabrina since they were at his house. What Sabrina didn't know was that while she was playing with her nephew, Patrick and her brothers and father had a conversation. Patrick laid everything out in front of them about how he felt and what the next step in his relationship with Sabrina. They all agreed in giving Patrick their blessing to propose to Sabrina. He had planned to propose to her the night, after the family dinner. The ring was in his suitcase, he knew that no matter where they were, he still wanted to propose.


End file.
